Conventionally, people have had to worry about burglary or fire control when they are absent from house, and today's deterioration of security situation further increases such worries. For this reason, more personal residences and companies make contract with security companies in recent years to carry out security service for them to prevent the occurrence of burglary, fire or the like.
As a current security system, there is a system where the security guards of a security company rush to a house on the notification to the security company by the activation of sensors if a burglar breaks into the house equipped with predetermined sensors or the like.
However, since personnel cost of the security guards has a very high proportion in such a system using manpower, a contract fee is expensive for common people, and further rapid increase of contracts cannot be expected as it stands.
Consequently, there is a request for monitoring how things are going in the specific region, that is, their houses for example, not only when they need or are worried but also frequently and intermittently by using a communication line (which includes cable and wireless).
However, these monitoring systems have a problem that privacy is not protected if someone other than a specific user accesses the monitor terminal via the communication line to acquire monitor information such as images of a monitoring region, and therefore, a system that prohibits a third party other than the specific user from acquiring the monitor information out of the monitor terminal has been much needed.
Accordingly, the present invention has been created on recognizing the above-described problems, and its object is to provide a monitoring system of a specific region, which makes it quite difficult for the third party other than the specific user to acquire the monitor information from the monitor terminal in spite of using an always-on connection line and which supplies necessary monitor information to a registered user very quickly.